A Different Kind Of Freedom
by GlowingHeart
Summary: When they first set their eyes on each other, they knew it was love  but will their backgrounds and lifestyles ever let them be together in the end?
1. Chapter 1  Love's Gaze

_Notes: Helloooo Everyone! So the idea of this story is sort of based on 'Romeo and Juliet' but it's not going to be like reading a pirates version of it, because it's only based not interpretered into my own words or anything and the idea came about when me and my sister was walking to a cinema in London and she suggested it so credit for her to that but I planned it and wrote it, lol . I've never wrote a (sort of) romance before so please forgive me if it's not up to the standards of one Jane Austen's or something, lol XD Thanks for reading this far, I hope you read the rest and please review if you've got the time! Love Jessie xxx_

_Disclaimer: I own Captain Arabella, Matthew Knight and some characters that will come into later but I'll mention that when I need too ) Sadly, I do not own anything Pirates! (_

The large ballroom was filled with hundreds of candles making the room glow with delight as lively music played. The atmosphere was buzzing as the guests were hidden by their colourful masks not knowing who was who or what their ranks in society were as let alone a masquerade ball, it was also a public one which meant anyone could come along.

Lord Cutler Beckett had decided to go along to the ball in the town hall of Port Royal, even though he preferred private balls if he had to go to one. But he thought it would be a good idea mainly because he might discover any unknown secrets of what his enemy were up to and then there was a little part of him going just for some leisure but all in the name of good business.

Captain Arabella Calmette had docked up her ship – the Golden Rose at the docks of Port Royal as many other ships had done and she decided to go along to the masked ball even though it was dangerous for people like her but she had no doubt there would be other pirates there and after all, her enemies could not spot her in a mask.

She walked into the hall as she saw all the bright colours gleaming everywhere with her silk red dress adding to the glow and her golden mask covering her identity. She was worried she looked to over dressed but then she supposed it would look less suspicious on her behalf.

Arabella then noticed someone she would recognise anywhere with or without a mask as she strolled up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and looked and she saw his eyes widen under his mask as he smiled "Captain Arabella, you look amazing!"

"Nice to see you too, Captain Sparrow" she smiled back "I think you're the only person I know here"

"How can you tell? We've all got masks on, love" chuckled Jack

"Body language Jack, like I knew you're drunken walk a mile off" laughed Arabella

"Ah" sighed Jack, smirking a little.

"Now, if you're excuse me" remarked Arabella as she wandered off.

She went out into the gardens which were also filled with people mainly talking as others danced inside the hall. Arabella stood next to a beautiful water fountain with the peaceful sound of water droplets trickling into the small pond as the bright moon reflected onto the gentle water.

Cutler Beckett made his way around the filled hall, only recognising a few dozen people as he made his way out into the gardens. As he went outside, the cool breeze hit him as he froze in his footsteps as he laid his eyes on the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He gazed at Arabella by the fountain as the water reflected on her, making her glow. He seemed trapped in love's gaze as he could not bring himself to turn away from her.

Arabella looked up to see a man she did not recognise staring at her as she returned his gaze.

He had the most alive eyes she had ever seen and a handsome face, even if it was half covered by a mask. She smiled at him shyly, as her heart flattered on the inside.

"Ho – How do you do?" Beckett managed to ask her.

"Very well thank you and yourself?" she smiled, managing to be more confident then he was.

"Oh, fine thank you" he smiled "It seems I have been blessed in meeting you tonight as I've never seen such a beautiful women like you in all my life"

Arabella's face flushed bright as she replied "Oh nonsense!"

"I mean every word" he smiled as he gently picked up her hand and kissed it lightly as her eyes went soft as she felt a new kind of feeling in her heart.

"And it seems I have been blessed in meeting such a fine gentlemen as yourself" smiled Arabella as their feelings towards each other grew stronger every minute.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked

"Well, I'm not the best…." Answered Arabella

"Neither am I" smiled Beckett

"Well, alright then" she smiled back and took his hand as they made their way back into the ballroom.

Her cheeks turned red as he placed his hand on her back, she had never felt this way about somebody before. They started to dance to the soft music as they looked into each others eyes as the real world seemed miles away. At this moment, they realised love at first sight was truly possible as he dipped her and lent in for a kiss.

The song had finished as everyone clapped for the musicians as Arabella and Beckett as they stared into each others eyes and everything seemed perfect.

"Excuse me for a moment" said Arabella and he nodded as she wandered off through the crowd to get a refreshment.

When she was gone, one of the Lieutenants approached Beckett and informed "Excuse me Sir, but I thought you should know that there are pirates here"

"Like who?" asked Beckett

"Like the one you just danced with" he answered and nodded as he walked away. Beckett was took back by this news, he couldn't believe the women he had fallen in love with was a pirate, an enemy to everything he stood up for.

Meanwhile, Arabella sipped a cool glass of water as Jack Sparrow approached her and chuckled "You don't dance with me but you're dance with Beckett"

"As in Cutler Beckett?" she exclaimed

"Aye, who else?" smirked Jack and walked away, leaving Arabella alone with her thoughts. She stood, stunned – her being pirate as well as Captain on a pirate vessel and she had to fall in love with all pirates worst enemy but then she thought it wasn't her fault, you can't help who you fall in love with, there must be away round this but she could not leave her ship but then she couldn't join Beckett as he was against everything she believed in.

Arabella approached him again and informed him "I'm sorry, but I have to leave"

"Leave? Will I ever see you again?" questioned Beckett

"I hope so" she smiled as she gripped his hand tight and then quickly walked away before he could stop her.


	2. Chapter 2 On Deck of the Golden Rose

Arabella returned to her ship – the Golden Rose as her trustworthy first mate – Matthew Knight approached her and asked "Everything alright Captain?"  
"Yes, everything is fine Matt" she replied "You go to rest, I'll keep on watch and we shall be setting sail tomorrow"

"Aye Captain" nodded Matthew and he wandered down to the lower decks with the rest of the crew.

Arabella gazed up at the stars towering above her as the ocean made a gentle melody as it splashed against the ship. She had never experienced this feeling before as every time she thought of him, her heart melted even though he was her enemy, she could not help it. She smiled as the music they danced to floated in her mind as a new energy flittered into her.

"Arabella" said a voice behind her and quickly turned round to see Beckett as a smile formed on both of their faces as they once again looked into each others eyes.

"Lord Beckett" she replied

"Cutler" he corrected

"Cutler, I'm so sorry – I didn't know who you was and you probably didn't know who I was…" explained Arabella

"I don't care if you're a pirate, it doesn't change the way I feel about you" he smiled

"Really?" she asked

"Really" he repeated as he went and held onto her hand as he carried on "I've never felt so alive till this night, you make me complete"

"Oh!" she sighed "I just there was a way we could be together"

"We're find one" he reassured

"But how long will that take? I can't leave my crew at a time like this and I understand that you can't leave the company at any time soon" explained Arabella as a concerned frown took over her face.

"Arabella, I love you and that's all that should matter for the time being" he smiled as he saw her eyes brighten up by this news.

"You're not just saying that are you? Because 'love' is a very powerful word" she remarked

"Exactly, that's why I'm not 'just' saying it" he smiled "When have you got to leave?"

"Tomorrow" answered Arabella

"Tomorrow!" exclaimed Beckett

"Yes" she nodded "I'm not sure how long for but I will return as soon as I can but then by that time you might not love me anymore"

"Our love will only grow stronger" he replied

"I'm scared, I don't want to lose you" she cried

"You won't, my heart will always belong to you" reassured Beckett

There was a noise on deck and he remarked "I better go, but when you come back – I'll be waiting"

"And I'll be longing" she smiled as she let go of his grip ad let him made his way off the ship.

"Captain – I heard voices" Matthew came up onto the deck.

"Oh sorry Matt, it was just me singing to myself" replied Arabella as he nodded and went back down.

She then watched as Beckett made his way back into the darkened streets of Port Royal and saw him lost in the shadows as she mumbled "I love you too"

_Notes: Yay, if you got this far - please review if you can! I would like to hear you're thoughts! )_


	3. Chapter 3 Questions and an Attack!

_Notes: Helloooo! Sorry I haven't updated in the while, going to college means you never have any time to do anything! lol Thank you to Olivegreeneyes for reviewing! Hope everyone that reads this enjoys this chapter!_

The next morning, the Golden Rose had set sail out of Port Royal and was now on the open ocean. Arabella watched the waves clash onto the ship blankly as she felt she was missing something or someone. Beckett was not everyone had seemed, there was so much more to him then people realised but they judged him too quickly she thought as she sat against the railings.

"Captain Arabella, everything alright?" asked Matthew

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?" she answered in a daydream mode.

"You just seem a bit – lost, that's all" he replied

"I'm not lost, I'm on my ship" she smirked back then looked at the sails "Matt, I think we could use with more speed – luff the sails"

"Aye Captain!" replied Matthew and called out to the crew "Luff the sails!"

The crew done as they were told and rushed about the deck as first mate, Matthew turned his attention back to his Captain.

"What happened to you at the ball last night, Captain?" questioned Matthew "It's just, every since you've been acting –odd"

Arabella knew he was right and she knew she would have to give a little bit of a clue to him as she explained "I met someone there last night…"

"And?" he replied, wanting to know more.

"We danced" she mumbled

"You danced?" he repeated

"Yes! That's what I just said wasn't it?" she exclaimed

"Aye Captain" he muttered

"The point is Matt, is that I love him" she replied as her eyes brightened at the very thought of him.

"Who is he?" asked Matthew

"He's a pirate" she lied, not wanting to tell him who she loved really.

"A Pirate?" Matthew raised his eyebrow "Oh, it's not Jack Sparrow is it?"

"Certainly not!" laughed Arabella

"Oh good" he smiled "So, who then?"

"Matt, I'm not telling you anymore than that" she smirked and wandered off across the deck.

As Arabella begun to relax and look out to the ocean again, one of the crew came rushing over to her side as he exclaimed "Ship approaching!"

"Colours?" she asked

"East India" he answered

Her eyes widened, it couldn't possibly be Beckett but what if it wasn't? She couldn't surrender herself and her crew because then they would know something was up but then if she fought them, would Beckett be angry at her? She hoped, if any that the EIT ship would attack first to give her an excuse to fight back.

"Right" she nodded "Get into you're raiding parties and prepare for combat as it is unlikely to surrender without a fight as we for sure aren't giving up"

"Aye Captain" nodded the crew member as the rest of them rushed about the deck getting ready.

Arabella tapped the railings nervously as the trading vessel got closer and closer till the ship was near side by side of the Golden Rose.

She looked round the deck of the other ship at the crew and did not see Beckett but then why would he be on there? Maybe she was acting a bit too paranoid. She gazed at the Captain of the ship as she questioned "You're not going to surrender are you?"

"We would not surrender to the laws of piracy!" he snapped

"Ah, so you do not believe in freedom" she remarked

"There is no such thing" he sneered

"Then you are lost in this world, sir" she snarled back then turned to her crew "Attack!"

A roar of gunfire set off as both vessels started to attack each other, she really disliked trade captains like him who think they are all mighty and think there part of the navy, when really they just trade so she knew he would not last long whether he think he would or not. Arabella then let the gangway down onto the other ship as she knew herself and her crew were better at combat as well as being the element of surprise to try and scare them off.

The first group of raiding parties ran across with Matthew at the lead as Arabella took charge of the gunners, telling them when to fire.

By the time the second raiding party was about to aboard the ship the captain of the east India trading company vessels surrendered as she predicted as he just probably realised he was a tradesman.

"What should we do with the ship, Captain?" asked Matthew

"Let them good, but take there goods first" answered Arabella

"Let them go?" he questioned

"Don't question my orders, just follow them" she remarked

"Aye Captain" he mumbled as he wandered off to another side of the deck to instruct the crew.

Soon, the crew of the Golden Rose had got all the supplies they had needed off the trade vessel and both ships went there separate ways, Arabella knowing who the captain of the trade vessel would report back too…


	4. Chapter 4 Lord Beckett's Office

_Notes: Here's the next chapter, and so soon! And aye, it is a tad bit short but the next chapter will make up for that! Thank once again to Olivegreeneyes and her love - Davy for reviewing! XD_

Lord Beckett sat at his desk, wondering what Arabella was doing and when he'd see her again. He missed her bright cheerful face and how everything seemed perfect around her. These thoughts made him more miserable as he looked up and stared at his assistant – Mr Mercer walking in.

"Any news on the chest?" asked Beckett

"No sir, but one of the ships did pick up a man adrift as well as the hip being attacked by pirates before hand" he informed

"What pirates?" questioned Beckett

"I believe the ship was called the Golden Rose" answered Mercer

"Get the Captain in here now" demanded Beckett

"But what about the man adrift?" asked Mercer

"He can wait, just get that Captain now" he ordered

Mr. Mercer rushed out the door quickly as Beckett grew concerned in what happened in this attack and if anyone got hurt but he questions would be soon answered as in almost under a minute the Captain was in his office.

"Are you certain the ship was the Golden Rose?" asked Beckett

"Aye sir, with a female as the captain – I've never seen or heard anything of the sort!" he explained

"What happened? Who won? What became of them?" he questioned

"Well, we had to surrender and give up most of out supplies, I'm sorry sir" replied the Captain

"What happened to this female captain?" enquired Beckett

"She stayed on her ship, managing the guns and came out of the battle unharmed" he informed

A sigh of relief came over Beckett as he knew she was safe and not hurt.

"Fine, you may leave" remarked Beckett, waving his hand at the Captain. He bowed and went out of the office as Mr. Mercer came back in. Beckett just looked up and sighed "Send him in then!"

"Yes sir and he had these" informed Mercer as he gave him the letters of marquee.

"I took the liberty of filling in my name" a deep voice came from the doorway as Beckett looked up to see the former commodore, all dirty and uniform tatty.

"If you have these then you must have something to trade. Do you have the compas?" asked Beckett

"No, better" smiled Norrington as he placed something in front of him on his desk and carried on "The heart of Davy Jones"

Beckett looked down in disbelief at the pumping heart that laid on his desk. It means he could have all the power of the sea and make rid of the pirates. But how could he do that without losing his only love? Surely, love was more important? He had to come up with a plan so he could have both if not he'll have to lose one.

Happiness or greed? Power or love?


	5. Chapter 5 Worries and Doubts

Several weeks had gone past on the open ocean in the hot Caribbean waters as Arabella sat at the front of her ship with the sea breeze blowing on her face. She watched as the up coming port was coming closer into sight as she prepared the crew to get docked up. She wondered and begun to doubt that Beckett still loved her or not, had he lost interest? She could not bare the heart break if this was true but she would have to stop with all these fears and doubts if not, she would begin to lose hope for something she may still have.

"Docking up Captain!" called Matthew from the quarterdeck.

"Aye Matt!" she called back as she headed back as she reached for her long cloak and made her way to the deck.

"Right, let's go ashore but if you're not back by sunrise tomorrow – you're be left here" she explained to the crew as some of them stayed with the ship to look after it while the others were gone.

The crew of pirates went into the nearest tavern at the 'pirate port' of Tortuga and sat themselves down as lively music played. The rums were ordered for all of them as they laughed and tapped their feet to the music.

Arabella froze as the music went onto a new song and straight away she knew what it was. The music her and Beckett had danced to, her eyes grew gentle as she smiled, humming along in a world of her own.

"Like this tune, Captain?" chuckled Matthew

She suddenly came out of her daydream as she spotted an old friend of hers. His name was Henry Smith and no one knew the ocean and it's legends like he did.

"Ahoy Henry!" she smiled at him "Would you like to join us with a rum?"

"No, no, no" he mumbled as he came closer, looking pale and unwell.

"Henry, what is it?" questioned Arabella

"Something unsettling has dawned on us all who call ourselves pirates" he answered, being wary of everyone's movements.

"What something?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Lord Beckett" muttered Henry as her heart skipped a beat at the sound of his name being mentioned then he carried on "He has the heart of Davy Jones"

All the pirates in the tavern heard this statement as they all gasped as the music came to a stop. Arabella sat shocked, what would he do with the heart? Take over the oceans and get rid of all pirates? But if he loved her, why would he do that?

"He'll claim the seas and bring us down to the depths!" exclaimed Henry

"We've got to do something!" another cried

"The pirate lords are gathering as well as every other pirate to have a meeting about this and what to do!" explained Henry "We all must go!"

"Beckett must be rid of!" another added

"His greed will take our freedom!" another shouted as there was a cheer of approvals.

"Stop this!" screamed Arabella "None of you know him and know what his planning so don't judge him too soon!"  
Matthew along with everyone else gave her a strange look as he wondered why she had defended Beckett as he was an enemy not there friend or a member on their crew – then he suddenly realised something as he headed towards her.

"Captain Arabella, we need to talk" he mumbled as she nodded having a little bit of an idea of what he was going to ask as they headed outside.

"He's not a pirate is he?" questioned Matthew

"Who?" she replied

"The person you're in love with, the one you met at the ball, you aid he was a pirate but he isn't is he?" explained Matthew

"I don't know what you're on about" remarked Arabella

"Oh yes, you do" replied Matthew "It's Beckett, isn't it? His the one you love and he loves you"

"You can't help who you fall in love with" she mumbled

"I'm not blaming you Captain" he replied

"Please, you won't tell the crew will you?" asked Arabella

"What sort of first mate would I be if I didn't stay loyal to my Captain?" he smiled

"I knew I could trust you" she smiled back as she started to head towards the ship.

"Where are you going Captain?" asked Matthew

"I need to sort something out" she answered

* * *

Captain Arabella made her way back onto the Golden Rose and sat herself at her desk as she realised the only way to get answers was by asking them herself as she got her ink and paper out.

_My dear Cutler,_

_The past several weeks have been so different for me, not being without you ever since we met. You were right, my love only grows stronger in which I hope yours does too. __But events and gossip start to concern me for us as a pair and for our future as I worry you are going to get rid of my kind and I cannot help but doubt you're love if this is true or not. I plead you to stop this as soon as you can and I hope you love remains faithful as I am to you._

_With all my love,_

_Arabella_

She placed the letter on the desk, letting out a sigh as she sealed the letter up for no one to see her words of hope and love as she made her way back into the streets of Tortuga. She then spotted a ship, which did not look like a pirate vessel as she made her way towards it. She then made her own way up the gangway as she immediately saw the Captain.

"Who are you, missy?" he questioned

"I need to know what sort of vessel this is" she demanded

"Well, its East India Trading" he answered quick as she sounded like she had some authority.

"Good" she sighed "I need you to urgently give this letter to Lord Beckett and if he sends a reply tell him to get the messenger to leave it at the tavern in Port Thomas"

Of course miss" nodded the Captain "Who should I say this is from?"

"One of his spies" she answered

"Of course, we're leave right away" he remarked

"Thank you" she replied and made her way off the vessel, feeling quite proud of herself as she smiled as she went back into tavern.

"Captain!" called Matthew as she stepped back inside.

"What?" she asked

"Did you hear? Jack Sparrow is dead!" he explained

"What!" she exclaimed

"And there's more, apparently his crew are on there way to the land of the dead to get him from the locker!" told Matthew then his voice got lower as he carried on "And Lord Beckett is hanging every pirate and anyone that comes into contact with them, even children! Now he is on the oceans on the 'The Endeavour' to command Jones himself"

"I can't believe it and I won't!" snapped Arabella

"That what he does! Kills our kind!" mumbled Matthew

"And we kill his kind!" she remarked

"Captain, I'm sorry but you can't protect him" he muttered

"I'll try the best that I can" she muttered back


	6. Chapter 6 Notes of Love

_**Notes: I am so sorry it took so long to update! Thank you so much to Olivegreeneyes for reading and reviewing! Enjoy this chapter, I'll try not to keep you waiting as long as this one took! XD **_

"Sir! There is a letter for you" exclaimed Mr. Mercer as he rushed into Beckett's office as he carried on "One of the trade Captains gave this to me and said that one of you're spies ordered him to give it to you urgently"

"Well, give it here then" replied Beckett

Mr. Mercer handed him the letter as he started to open it, immediately his eyes darted towards the name at the bottom and his heart leaped as he looked towards his assistant and mumbled "You may leave"

Beckett sat himself down as he read her note as happiness filled him as he was reassured that she still loved him. He worried that she doubted that he still loved her a he quickly grabbed his ink and paper to get a reply to her as soon as possible.

_My dear Arabella,_

_One thing is for certain, that you should never doubt our love as there is not one moment in the day when my thoughts are not on you. You must remember my love that not all rumours and gossip are true especially at a time of such tension on the seas but you must understand my duty I behold but I swear I will find a way out of this so we can live in peace together always and forever. I promise I would not do anything to hurt you and if anything happens, always make sure that hope remains in you're heart._

_All my love,_

_Cutler _

"Mercer!" called Beckett as he sealed the letter down for no one else to see but Arabella.

"Yes, sir?" replied Mercer as he walked back in.

"Get the Captain who gave you this letter in my office, now" he ordered

Soon, Mr. Mercer was back the Captain as Beckett dismissed Mercer from his office so they could be alone.

"What exactly did this person say to you?" he demanded

"Well, she explained she was a EIT spy and to get this letter to you urgently and if you happened to reply she said to get a messenger to drop off the reply at the tavern in Port Thomas" the Captain explained

Beckett nodded then ordered "I want you to take this reply to that tavern in Port Thomas, don't even think about opening it because it will be report back, in fact don't even look at it. Am I understood?"

"Certainly sir" he replied as he took the letter and went out of Beckett's office to start his voyage to the port.

Beckett stared blankly into space, just thinking of what would come of them and if they would ever be happy together in the end. Love at first sight was indeed a strange thing, you know that's the one person for you without even knowing them but when you get to know each other, that's when the problems start but you still love them anyway and it all started by a single glance across a room and you knew you are destined to be together, forever.


	7. Chapter 7 Secrets at Port Thomas

**_Notes: Sorry this took so long to update again! lol Thanks to Olivegreeneyes and Davy for reading and reviewing again XD Enjoy! This chapter is kinda short but nevermind, after this I think the story gets better and a few more chaps I think it will be over! _**

As soon as the Golden Rose was docked up in Port Thomas, Arabella sorted the crew out as quickly as possible so she could get to the tavern, certain that she knew there was a reply waiting for her.

She headed straight to the bar and asked "Is there a letter addressed to Arabella here?"

"Erm" the man mumbled as he looked through some paper as Arabella started to worry nut she soon lit up as he remarked "Ah, here we are"

"Thank you!" she exclaimed as she quickly took the letter out of his hands and ran outside to read it.

Arabella felt at ease as she read his love for her still remained but grew more concerned that his letter sounded more like a goodbye like he knew this was the end or he was going to betray her somehow even though he didn't want to. This letter was meant to relax her mind not to fill it with more questions and worries but she felt happy of their love still remained strong.

"Captain, why are we here? We need to get to the Brethren Court!" exclaimed Matthew

"We are already on our way, just needed some supplies" she snapped

"But we don't need supplies…" he trailed off then realised as he carried on "It's him, isn't it? Is he here?"

"No, of course he isn't here!" she answered "Just a letter"

"What does it say?" questioned Matthew

"Matt, if any of his plans were in here I would inform the Brethren Court but there isn't" sighed Arabella before he could get a chance to accuse her.

"You would betray the man you love?" he asked

"I would not deny pirates the freedom of the seas that we want and need" she replied

"To want and need are two different things" remarked Matthew

"Matt, why are you acting like this?" Arabella questioned

"I'm worried that Beckett is using you for information" he mumbled

"You have no need to worry!" she exclaimed "I have told him nothing yet he still loves me"

"How can he win you're heart? Out of all people, Arabella!" he snapped

"We didn't realise who each other was until later but it was too late then, we were already in love" she explained

"Just like that?" he asked

"Yes" she nodded "It's called love at first sight, you're probably experience it one day, Matt"

"I've already have it" he muttered

"What was that?" she asked

"Nothing" he mumbled

"Matt, you know you can tell me anything" she reassured

"No, I can't" he remarked

"Why?" demanded Arabella, getting frustrated with his sudden mood but she was concerned at the same point too as she had never seen him act this way before.

"You would laugh" he answered

"Laughed at what?" she carried on questioning.

"I said I'm not telling you!" he exclaimed

"Please Matt!" she cried as she reached for his hand.

"No, Arabella! Things will not be the same between us if I told you" he explained

"Told me what!" she shouted

"That I love you!" he shouted back as he realised what he said and buried his face in his hands as Arabella sat with her jaw dropped open.

"Matt, I had no idea" she mumbled as she sat next to him.

"Well now you do" he remarked with his hands still in his face.

"Matt, please look at me" she replied pulling his hands of his face as she carried on "Matt, I love you too, you're the greatest friend anyone could every ask for"

"We're just friends, nothing more?" he questioned

"I'm sorry but I love Cutler more the anything" she answered softly.

"I suppose I should be happy for you – but if he does anything to hurt you, he'll have me to deal with!" explained Matthew

"Thanks, I knew I could rely on you" laughed Arabella "Now, come on Matt, we've got to get to Shipwreck Cove as soon as possible!"


	8. Chapter 8 Brethren Court

**_Notes: I guess you could call this chapter a little boring it's just blah blah blah, lol! Read and Review it anyway! lol 43 DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS! WHOOP! Then next Monday 19th Nov - AT WORLD'S END DVD ohhh yesh 2 hours of deleted scenes, more Beckett, tis good! lol Ok, sorry about that random outbrust XD_**

The glow of Shipwreck Cove was in sight as they pasted two huge cliffs which made their ship look small and hopeless which it was far from.

The crew of the Golden Rose headed up to the hall where all the pirates were gathered as they snuck in, knowing they was very late already for the meeting but it was more like a battle ground when they got inside as Captain Jack Sparrow spotted them and smirked "Ah, Captain Arabella so nice of you to join us"

"What has happened so far?" she questioned

"Well, I think we should fight but old man Barbossa here thinks we should release Calypso!" he explained

"But she's our enemy!" remarked Arabella

"Aye, exactly but old man here can't seem to understand that" smirked Jack

Barbossa then shot his pistol up into the air which made the hall grow silent as he exclaimed ""It was the first court what imprisoned Calypso, and we will be the ones to set her free, and in her gratitude she will see fit to grant us boons"

"Whose boons? Your boons? Utterly deceptive twaddlespeak, says I" remarked Jack

"If you have a better alternative, please, share" sneered Barbossa

"Cuttlefish" smiled Jack "Let us not, dear friends, forget our dear friends the cuttlefish. Flippant glorious little sausages. Pen 'em up together and they'll devour each other without a second thought. Human nature, isn't it?...or... or...fish nature. So yes, we could hole up here well provisioned and well armed and half of us would be dead within the month, which seems grim to me any way you slice it. Or, as my learned colleague so naively suggests, we could release Calypso, and we can pray that she will be merciful. I rather doubt it. Can we in fact pretend that she is anything other than a woman scorned, like which fury hell hath no? We cannot, we are left with but one option. I agree with, and I cannot believe the words are comin' out of me mouth, Captain Swann. We must fight"

"You've only ever run from a fight!" exclaimed Barbossa

"I have not!" objected Jack

"You have too!" snapped Barbossa

"Have not, slander and calumny! I have only ever embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. I submit here and now, that is what we all must do, we must fight...to run away" explained Jack

"As per the code, an act of war, and this be exactly that, can only be declared by the pirate king" remarked Barbossa

"You made that up!" protested Jack

"Did I now?" smirked Barbossa "I call on Captain Teague, keeper of the code"

Jack's face seemed to go pale as Arabella chuckled to herself at the reaction. Then one of the pirate lord's crew started to exclaim "Hang the code…"

His sentence was cut short as a bullet thudded into his chest as Captain Teague muttered "The code is the law"

"A little harsh though" muttered Matthew

Captain Teague made his way over to Jack and remarked "You're in my way, boy" and Jack moved without a word as two old men carried in huge thick book in which was the Pirate's Code as everyone stayed silent. Captain Teague then examined the code and informed "Barbossa is right"

"Hang on a minute!" denied Jack as he looked at the code for himself then mumbled "Fancy that"

"There's not been a king since the first court, and that's not likely to change" informed one of the pirate lords

"Why not?" asked Elizabeth

"Because the king is elected by popular and each pirate only ever votes for his self" answered Barbossa

"I call for a vote!" smiled Jack as Barbossa sighed to himself. But they still done so and of course they all voted for themselves as Captain Teague played on his guitar. But it all changed when it got to Jack as he smiled "Elizabeth Swann"

"What?" exclaimed Elizabeth

"I know, curious isn't it?" chuckled Jack as an argument broke out between all the pirates.

"Am I to understand that you lot will not be keeping to the code, then?" smirked Jack

The room fell silent as Captain Teague stopped playing his guitar and glared round at all of them as the women pirate lord nodded and remarked "Very well, what say you Captain Swann, king of the Brethren Court?"

"Prepare every vessel that floats. At dawn, we're at war" ordered Elizabeth

"War" mumbled Arabella

"You alright Captain?" asked Matthew

"Yes, fine" she nodded as she strolled up to Jack "What exactly are you planning?"

"Nothing!" he denied

"You listen to me Jack Sparrow, if there is a meeting of Parlay tomorrow, I am coming" she explained

"That's for the king to decided" teased Jack

Arabella sighed as she then made her way up to Elizabeth and she explained "Captain Swann, if there is a meeting of Parlay I would like to come along with or without you're permission"

"Why?" she questioned

"I just need to, it's important and I'm good at negotiating" answered Arabella

"Alright then" she nodded, easily convinced as she walked away.

Arabella then stood alone while all the pirates chatted away around her as she grew even more concerned at the choice of war.

"Arabella" mumbled Matthew "He'll be fine"

"But he won't!" she cried as tears streamed down her cheeks "What if something happens to him?"

"What if something happens to you?" he replied

"I don't care about me!" she exclaimed then she lowered her voice "What happens if he dies?"

"I'm not going to lie but there I a chance of that happening but never give up hope!" explained Matthew

"You alright Arabella?" asked Jack as he approached them, noticing her fallen tears.

"Fine Jack" she muttered

"Scared or something?" he questioned

"No" she shook her head, a little confused to why he was asking her these things, maybe he knows something was up and was trying to figure out what.

"Sure?" asked Jack

"Jack, why are you asking me all this?" she sighed

"No reason" he mumbled and wandered off.

"Matt, you don't think he knows do you?" asked Arabella

"I think he know something is up but he ain't sure what" answered Matthew

"It's just, at the ball he saw us dancing" she explained

"I don't think Jack knows love when he sees it maybe he thinks you're working for him" he replied

"It doesn't go well for me either way if he tells someone" she remarked

"I don't think Jack is clever enough to figure that out" laughed Matthew

"He's cleverer than everyone thinks, you know" replied Arabella as she bit her lip as she watched Jack talking to Elizabeth as they both looked towards her.

"They know!" she mumbled to herself.


	9. Chapter 9 Parlay

**_Notes: I am so sorry it has took me so long to update, I feel bad! lol! Thank you to Olivegreeneyes for her wonderful reviews! Enjoy this chapter, hopefully the next one won't take as long as this one to update )_**

The next morning came quickly as all the pirates prepared for war. They sharpened their blades and polished their pistols as they waited for the enemy in one big line of ships side by side. The Golden Rose was right next to the Black Pearl in case of the chance of a Parlay meeting.

Arabella stood at the front of the ship, staring towards the ocean waiting for the enemy to come or in her thoughts, waiting for her love. She wondered what would become of them after all this was over, or was this it for them? If anything did happen, she didn't think she could live without him.

Suddenly from the cold mist entered the enemy ships as someone cried out "The enemy is here" and was followed by some shouts and war cries but they soon faded as the pirates noticed the amount of ships coming into sight.

"We're really outnumbered" mumbled Matthew

"I guess that means Parlay then" replied Arabella as she walked over to the side the Black Pearl was on and saw them lowering the small boat into the water.

"Lower the ladders Matt, I'm going with them" ordered Arabella

Arabella was soon in the long boat with Jack, Barbossa and Elizabeth making there way to the meeting of parlay but they all looked suspiously at her as her eyes drifted to some rope in Barbossa's hands as she questioned "What is that for?"

"You" he replied

"Me?" exclaimed Arabella

"We know Arabella" mumbled Jack

"Know what?" she asked

"That you're a spy for Beckett" answered Elizabeth

"What?!" exclaimed Arabella, thinking at first she thought they knew she loved him but she still acted confused as she was.

"You expect us to believe you?" remarked Barbossa

"Yes I do, you have no reason not to" explained Arabella

"Sorry Arabella, we have to do this" replied Jack then added "Hold you're arms out"

Arabella stared at him for a while but then held her arms out so he could tie the rope round her small wrists.

"You're all wrong about me" she mumbled

"We're just wait and see, won't we?" replied Barbossa

* * *

Beckett watched from the other side of the spit of land as the enemy came towards them but then noticed one extra to their party and he knew who it was a mile off. He looked closer as he saw Arabella had rope tied round hr wrists and was being dragged along by Barbossa. It meant they knew something was going on between them but he did not know what they suspected her of, but he knew the best thing was to deny all the allocations against her so she would still be safe and they wouldn't harm her.

"Why do you look so worried?" questioned Will

"I'm not, it's them that should be worried" he remarked as they came face to face with them. It was hard for Beckett to keep his eyes off Arabella but he tried his best anyway.

"You be the cur that led these wolves to our door" Barbossa snared to Will

"Don't blame Turner" smirked Beckett "He was merely the tool of your betrayal. If you wish to see its grand architect, look to your left" and everyone turned to glare at Jack as he protested "My hands are clean in this"

"My actions were my own and to my own purpose. Jack had nothing to do with it" remarked Will

"There! Listen to the tool!" smiled Jack

"Or maybe she had something to do with it" Barbossa added, nudging Arabella which made Beckett's blood boil inside.

"We know she's you're spy" explained Elizabeth

"My spy?" chuckled Beckett "Pirates intelligence is lower than I thought"

"So, she doesn't work for you?" asked Jack

"Jack, I don't work for him!" exclaimed Arabella

"If anyone is a traitor here Jack, it's you. You made a deal with me, to deliver the pirates, and here they are. Don't be bashful, step up, claim your reward" stirred Beckett and taking the attention off Arabella.

Your debt to me is still to be satisfied. One hundred years in service aboard the Dutchman. As a start" snapped Davy

"That debt was paid, mate, with some help" replied Jack nodding over to Elizabeth

"You escaped!" corrected Davy

"Technically …" Jack begun to say but was then cut off as Elizabeth interrupted ""I propose an exchange, Will leaves with us, and you can take Jack"

"Done!" exclaimed Will

"Undone!" replied Jack

"Done!" demanded Beckett

"Jack is one of the nine pirate lords, you have no right..." Barbossa begun to say but was cut off as Elizabeth smirked "King"

"As you wish" Jack teased as he bowed taking his hat off to her. There was a loud yelp as Barbossa drew his sword and cut the beads off of Jack's bandana as his monkey rushed to pick them up and jumped back onto his shoulders.

"If you have sometime to say, I might be saying something too" warned Barbossa

"First to the finish then" remarked Jack as him and Will exchanged places as Beckett smirked as he made Jack stand next to Davy as he snarled in his face "Do you fear death?"

"You have no idea" mumbled Jack

Then Beckett stepped forward "Advise your brethren, you can fight and all of you will die, or you can not fight in which case only most of you will die"

"You murdered my father" snarled Elizabeth

"He chose his own fate" sneered Beckett

"And you have chosen yours. We will fight, and you will die" Elizabeth warned him as she turned her back towards him as did all the others as Beckett and Arabella exchanged a quick glance as he mouthed "I love you"

"Always" she smiled back, holding back the tears in her eyes

* * *

.

Arabella got back aboard the Golden Rose after Barbossa and Elizabeth had both apologised about doubting her loyalty. She felt sad as she thought of that single moment could have been the last one that she and Beckett had together.

"Did you see him?" asked Matthew

"Yes" mumbled Arabella

Matthew was about to investigate further when something caught everyone's attention as all eyes went onto the Black Pearl.

They watched as something the crew was gathered around begun to expand on the deck, not only across but upwards.

"What's happening?" asked one of the crew

"They've released Calypso!" answered Arabella

There was a gasp as she grew tall as the mast as she shouted something that no one could understand and then suddenly crashed into millions of crabs, falling over the edge of the Black Pearl.

There was a silence amongst everyone as the skies turned grey and the wind grew up as the ocean started to move more violently.

"It's not over yet" mumbled Arabella as a cold shiver went through her.

The Golden Rose awaited orders off the Black Pearl, the flag ship of their army. They soon heard war cries from the Black Pearl as everyone was ordered to hoist there colours.

"Hoist the colours!" ordered Arabella as her crew hoisted there flag proudly in the darkened sky, this was it.


	10. Chapter 10 The Battle

**_Notes: hehe, this didn't take me a long time to update like last time, so enjoy and thank you again to Olivegreeneyes for reviewing as always! )_**

Lord Beckett sat at his table on the top deck, stirring his tea, thinking about Arabella. He thought she grew more beautiful every time he blinked and felt guilty of how she nearly got punished but luckily he convinced the others that he had never seen her before.

"We have a favourable wind, sir" informed one of his crew.

Beckett looked up, not even noticing the change of the weather as he replied "Oh, so we do"

Then he got back to his tea as a cold mist blew over him. He thought he was almost certain to win this battle, but part of him wished he could find a way to escape and then there was Arabella to think of. What happens if one of his ships starts to attack hers? He couldn't just stand there and watch it happen, he would have to do something!

He kept stirring his tea, just staring into the milky brown liquid as droplets from the sky above fell onto him but he didn't care, the only thing he had actually ever cared for was on the other side to him.

* * *

Arabella looked up towards the sky as gentle drops of rain begun to fall quickly as the Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman went towards each other as she had a feeling that something terrible was going to happen. She wished she could have said more to Beckett or that they had met before they become who they were today. She smiled to herself as she thought of the first time they met, both so shy then when dancing, it felt like they was dancing on clouds as for that moment he kissed her, she felt nothing could go wrong as everything was perfect like nothing could come between them but she should have known there was no such things as happy endings especially in a situation like there's. She felt the letter he had sent her in the pocket of her worn jacket, close to her heart and that seemed like protection enough having her love's words of comfort. Arabella then thought of the last words he had actually said to her – _I love you – _she smiled as the sound of his relaxing voice echoed in her concerned mind.

A sudden bolt of lighting broke her out of her daydream as she peered at the two ships circling each other as she could see two figures fighting on the main mast of the Flying Dutchman. She ran to the front of her ship to see if she could make out who it was.

"It's Jack Sparrow and Davy Jones!" informed Matthew

"Now you've just spoiled the fun of me guessing who it was" she chuckled as she noticed Davy's tentacles dangling down. She gasped as she saw Jack slip and was holding onto something that Davy Jones wanted.

"Who will win?" asked Matthew

"More importantly, who's going to fail?" remarked Arabella

"Jack Sparrow" answered Matthew

"No, Davy will, Jack uses his surroundings to his advantage" she replied

"But Davy has more experience" he pointed out

"But Davy is an old dog with no new tricks" smirked Arabella

"Ah, we're just see what happens!" sighed Matthew as they could no longer be seen so no one could tell what was going on over in the maelstorm.

"Quick, do something!" Arabella mumbled to her self as she saw the two ships getting stuck together.

Everyone then watched as the Flying Dutchman went down to the depths as the storm cleared quickly as the bright blue sky was revealed once again.

The Black Pearl started to sail on forwards towards the Endeavour as Arabella grew nervous of what they were going to do.

"Sail onwards" ordered Arabella, knowing it would take some time to catch up with them.

"Aye Captain" nodded Matthew

"Why are we sailing onwards, Captain?!" asked one of the crew

"Erm, the Endeavour has a load of guns, the Black Pearl could use some help" she quickly thought of an excuse.

Suddenly crashing from under the waves came the Flying Dutchman, sailing side by side with the Black Pearl/

"Something isn't right" Arabella panicked.


	11. Chapter 11 Heart Break

**_Notes: Just a short chapter because I wanted to break this apart from the other chapters ) Enjoy!_**

Beckett smirked as he saw the Dutchman "Ah, she survived"

Then it all came adding up in his mind that something was odd and did not seem right as the two ships sailed towards his, like they was on the same side.

"Orders sir!" exclaimed an officer

But he did not reply, as he could not think of anything or of anyone expect Arabella. His mouth grew dry as he did not want to leave her in this world alone, especially without love.

* * *

"Sail faster!" cried Arabella as the two ships were near enough either side of the Endeavour.

She suddenly drew her breath as the sound of cannon fire made her heart fall into pieces as she fell onto her knees as she watched the ship being blown up before her. She felt as if someone had ripped out her heart and throw it away as there was nothing she could do to stop them. Memories of her and Beckett consumed her mind as tears rushed down her saddened face. Her heart sank as the Endeavour blew up before her and went down into the depths as she felt she couldn't breath but what did she care? As life did not seem worth living as she could never love another again as she could not stop the tears from falling as Matthew helped her onto her weak legs. She buried her head into his chest, still unable to believe what had just happened.

The crew cheered as the rest of the armada had sailed away but Arabella did not care, her life would never be the same again as all happiness seemed to fade away from her life.

"We're find his body and give him a proper burial" mumbled Matthew

"His probably in pieces" she cried softly

"I'm sorry Arabella" he replied

"It's not you're fault" she remarked "I just wish I could have done something to save him"

"There was nothing you could do…." He begun to say as she snapped "I could have stopped them! If we had sailed sooner, I could have…" she cried as she ran off into her cabin, closing the door behind her as she jumped onto her bed and buried herself in the soft pillows. How could this be? Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't they have just lived a normal happy life? Questions consumed her dazed mind as she stared blankly round the cabin.

Arabella felt still and motionless, like she was going to be like this for the rest of her days. Then she thought was life really worth living now and would she want to live the rest of her life without Beckett? She stared at her pistol for a moment, then shook her head, what a stupid thought – he wouldn't want her to do that and she didn't think she could actually go through with it herself. The thoughts and events of they day started to wear her out as her heavy tear filled eyes fell closed.


	12. Chapter 12 Celebrations

**_Notes: I know, very short chapter indeed! XD_**

Gentle patting of feet begun to make Arabella come out of her sleep as she could smell the scent of food near her.

"Dinner, Captain" explained Matthew while placing it on the table.

"I don't want it, dinner won't bring him back" she mumbled

"You mustn't act like that" he sighed

"It's all very well for you to say that, but you've never lost someone before" remarked Arabella

"Yes I have" he muttered "I lost you a couple of hours ago"

Arabella avoided his comment as she replied "Tell the crew they can have all the rum they want as there seems to be a need to celebrate apparently"

"Captain, I know it is wrong to ask you this at this time, but I think you should join the celebrations as the crew are already suspious"

"Suspious!" she exclaimed

"Aye, when they saw you break down when the Endeavour was blown up" he replied in a low voice as she nodded "Very well"

* * *

Later in the evening, Arabella decided to join her crew in the celebrations yet she would not be celebrating Beckett's death but his life and the precious moments they had together as she tried to be as cheerful as she could in front of the crew even though in the inside, she was breaking.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me!" the crew sung loudly while holding there cups of rum high in the air.

One of the crew members, a young man called John Wood, not particularly bright and always nervous in awkward situations spotted his Captain but he noticed the sadness in her eyes that she was trying to hide and could not figure out why. He decided to walk over to her and smiled "Cheer up Captain! Beckett is dead and we have won our fight for freedom!"

Arabella looked at him sadly as she replied "There are other things besides freedom"

"Like what?" asked John

"Love" she mumbled

"That's freedom, just a different type of it" he replied


	13. Chapter 13 A New Captain

**_Notes: The next chapter will be the last one, so not much to go now! I forgot to say a little fact about one of the characters in this story in the last chapter, the young pirate in Arabella's crew, John Wood was actually a real pirate who became Captain and I was related to him! Ha, I think that's cool, I have pirate blood! Oh no, does that mean I have to break a curse? hahaha. Yeah anyway lol, enjoy this chapter!!!! _**

**

* * *

**

Several weeks had gone past since the day the pirates had been successful against the East India Trading Company or in other words – Beckett.

Arabella sat on the railings of the Golden Rose, the bright stars shining over her as she watched the ocean gently past the ship as she stared motionless. The last couple of weeks had been trying for her as the crew were still joyful over Beckett's departure from the world and joked about it often but it was hard for her not to lose her temper.

"Captain" acknowledged Matthew as she came and stood next to her.

"Matt" she smiled weakly "I need to talk to you"

"About what?" he asked

"Making you Captain" she answered

"What?!" he exclaimed "You can't!"

"I can" she corrected

"Please, don't go" pleaded Matthew

"Matt, I can't stay on here, it's too hard, all the memories and constant reminds that his gone" explained Arabella"

"But I can't be without you" he mumbled

"Yes you can and you're make a fine Captain, look how you've been managing the ship these past couple of weeks" she reassured

"I've only been helping you" he replied

"I'll tell the crew tomorrow and then I'll be much obliged if you drop me off at Port Royal, Captain" she smirked

"But-" he begun to protest

"No buts, you're be fine" remarked Arabella

"But will you? What will you do?" he questioned

"I'll find something" she replied

"But will you be safe?" asked Matthew

"Matt, stop worrying! I will be safe, after all I am a fierce pirate captain!" she chuckled

"Alright, just remember you're always have a place on this ship" replied Matthew

* * *

The next morning the crew had been called to the quarterdeck to hear the Captain's announcement. Arabella came out of her cabin and went up onto the top deck to address the crew.

"Friends, my journey with you all has reached it's end, I can't really explain why but you must believe me when I say I'm being replaced by the best person for the job, Matthew Knight or should I say Captain Knight" she explained as the crew looked stunned at her sudden retirement of piracy.

The crew started to clap as she made her way down to the quarterdeck with them.

"You are the greatest crew a Captain could ever ask for and I hope you're all just as loyal and honourable to Matt" she smiled

Young John then came rushing forward and put his arms round her as he pleaded "Please don't go!"

"I'm sorry John but I have to" she returned his hug.

"But why?" he questioned

"A different kind of freedom I lost a couple of weeks back" she whispered to him, knowing that he would never tell anyone what she had just said as he nodded and stepped back with the crew.

"Three cheers for Captain Arabella!" called Matthew

The crew cheered and clapped as Arabella smirked and took a bow as Port Royal came into sight.


	14. Chapter 14 Port Royal

**_Notes: Ahh! So this is the last chapter, thank you to Olivegreeneyes and Davy (haha) for reviewing, you've been great! Enjoy this last chapter!_**

The Golden Rose docked up in Port Royal as Captain Arabella took her last walk around the ship. She gently touched the soft salty wood as she knew she would have to make her way off the ship soon in case the navy spotted them. Matthew was standing at the gang way, waiting to say Goodbye to her.

"Matt" she smiled as she approached him.

"Arabella" he smiled back "I really don't know what to say"

"Goodbye?" she chuckled

Matthew laughed softly as he replied "I'll always love you"

"I love you too, Matt" she smiled as she kissed him on the cheek as she mumbled "Goodbye" and she walked down the gangway, leaving her ship and her crew.

As she got to the bottom, she took one last look at her ship, knowing it would probably be the last time she ever saw it but she knew she had left it in good hands.

Arabella walked into the busy streets of Port Royal, with no where to go and everyone she knew was out on the ocean, not on land. She went and sat on some barrels to look more clearly at her new surroundings, she had been to Port Royal many times before but never for long term. Arabella felt uneasy because she was used to the open ocean not trapped on an island but she couldn't face being on the sea. She then looked sadly towards the town hall, where her and Beckett first laid eyes on each other so long ago. She longed for it to be that night again, where everything was perfect.

Arabella smiled lightly as she looked at Beckett's note, the only thing left she had of him. She gently stroked the rough paper, memories not fading from her mind as she wished to see him again, for one last time.

A sudden gust of wind blew the note from her hands as she quickly jumped up to chase after it. She couldn't lose it, it would be even more heartbreaking for her to bare.

As she got to the note, a man bent down and picked it up for her and placed it in her hands tightly. His touch felt familiar as Arabella gazed into his eyes. She felt her body go stiff and the world seemed to stop as she mumbled "You're alive"

"Yes" he nodded, a dark cloak covering his face.

"But you're alive!" she cried with happiness. She touched his face, making sure he was really there. He held her hands and nodded "I'm really here"

"But I thought –" she begun to say

"I managed to escape the ship before it blew up" he explained

"For all these weeks I had thought I'd lost you and you've been alive all this time!" exclaimed Arabella

"Hush, Arabella. Nobody knows that I am alive and that's the way I would like it to remain" replied Beckett and then he smiled "I love you so much, I'm sorry what I have put you though these last weeks but all that matters now is that we're together, that's if you're still be mine"

"What do you mean?" she asked

"It means if you stay with me, you won't be able to have you're freedom on the oceans anymore, it's too risky" he answered

"I know" she nodded "But I've got a different kind of freedom"

"What's that?" he asked

"Love" she smiled and pressed her lips against his, yet again everything seemed perfect and it goes to show that there is such things as a happy ending.

* * *

_Who is to say what ever became of Arabella and Beckett? Rumours always remained to float about that Beckett was still alive and legends of a female Captain went round of how she stole his heart. But how can you help who you fall in love with? Surely it would not matter who they were or where they came from but as long as love held them strongly together, it does not matter as the chance of love would be a terrible thing to waste. _

_Who is to tell what became of this pair? _

_The answer is simply up to you! _


End file.
